Olympic Games
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: The 2014 Sochi Olympics have started and the British and American athletes happen to be staying at the same hotel. When Olympic gold medalist, Caroline Forbes comes across Olympic gold medalist Niklaus Mikaelson, tension runs high and competition runs even higher. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am back with this! This idea came to me because, well... The Winter Olympics are on!

I would like to thank Jade for being the perfect beta and I would like to thank Maggie for the wonderful cover :)

Title: Olympic Games

Summary: The 2014 Sochi Olympics have started and the British and American athletes happen to be staying at the same hotel. When Olympic gold medalist, Caroline Forbes comes across Olympic gold medalist Niklaus Mikaelson, tension runs high and competition runs even higher.

Enjoy!

* * *

After the opening ceremony in Sochi, Russia ended, the athletes were able to take a seat in their appropriate wings. The stadium was packed and it seemed as if the amount of floors went on forever. So far, the ceremony was turning out to be a success and all of the performances were done on a grade A level.

The American athletes watched as the Russian Ballet performed and the rhythmic gymnast watched with excitement in her bright blue eyes. Caroline Forbes was twenty two and she already had a gold medal in gymnastics.

"Care, you're bouncing in your seat," Stefan Salvatore, a heavy-weight wrestler, told her as he eyed her with smiling eyes.

Caroline and Stefan happened to be the best of friends and they first met when they were still very young because both of their parents were already acquainted with one another.

The blonde looked over at him and she immediately stopped. She crossed her arms over her chest, nodding at Stefan.

Stefan was tall and he was buff. He had forest green eyes and light brown spiky hair. He looked like the broody type.

"Watch the damn show, Salvatore," Caroline scolded as she eyed him playfully and punched him in the arm.

Immediately, the rhythmic gymnast regretted what she did because she could feel the pain shoot up her hand. Damn Stefan.

"How many more times am I going to have to tell you to not punch me in the arm? You hurt yourself instead of me," he told her as he raised his eyebrows, questionably in her direction.

"Oh, look! Mr. Conceited has finally resurfaced. And just in time for the Olympics, too," she shouted over the sound of the applause that was coming from the rest of the audience.

"Americans, shut your bloody mouths."

Caroline's breath hitched in her throat when she heard his accent and she turned around slowly and met his gaze. Why was he here? Why did he have to make it to the olympics yet again?

"Caroline Forbes!" He beamed, mockingly. "I didn't think you would make it here this year."

"Go to hell," she deadpanned as she gave him the evil eye. He was beyond infuriating.

Niklaus Mikaelson was a man that got under her skin easily with his dashing good looks and charming accent. He also happened to be the man that she couldn't stand with every fiber of her being.

One of those reasons were because he thought that he was some sort of higher being and he had an ego as big as the state of Texas if not as big as the size of the whole of the U.S.

"Caroline, ignore him," Stefan whispered as he rolled his eyes in the Brit's direction.

Both Stefan and Klaus were competing for the heavy-weight wrestling gold medal and they didn't get along well either because two years before during the Summer Olympics, Klaus made sure that Stefan would have to forfeit the competition.

"Ah, Salvatore!" He acknowledged, pointing a finger in Stefan's direction. "As always, your hair is as spiky as a porcupine," he said as a smirk crept into his full plum lips.

"And as always, you're an annoying stuck-up snob," he replied as the music in the stadium softened.

Klaus' smirk never wavered and he put his arm around some brunette that had hazel eyes and pouty lips.

Caroline scoffed.

"I heard you had to go into rehab after the Summer Olympics came to an end," he told him as he pretended like he cared.

"I did actually!" He replied. "For about twenty four hours..." He added as his forest green eyes darkened.

"Klaus, shut your bloody mouth! I want to watch the performance," the girl with the pouty lips whined as she gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, come on, Hales. Don't pretend like you actually care about this idiotic performance," Klaus told her.

The blonde wanted to gag when she heard him call the girl Hales and she quickly turned away from him. She focused her attention on the performance and sighed in relief when she didn't hear him say anything else.

"When is this bloody show going to be over? It has already been three hours!" Klaus said as he crossed his arms over his chest angrily.

"Do us all a favor and don't throw a tantrum," Stefan remarked as he turned back at him and leveled his gaze with his opponent's.

"Mind your own business, Salvatore," he paused. "I do not want to have to retaliate."

"Are you threatening me?" Stefan questioned, his interest piqued.

The heavy-weight wrestler's eyebrows furrowed as he waited for the Brit's reply. Caroline didn't want to say anything, but she wasn't about to leave Stefan because she knew how hot-headed he got when somebody pissed him off.

"Stefan, ignore him," Caroline quavered even though she hated coming off as nervous. "Please."

Caroline knew that she was nervous because the rules that came with performing in the Olympics were very detailed and set-on and she knew that if her best friend was to get into a physical fight with one of the other athletes, he would most likely be disqualified.

"Caroline, love, don't be such a Debbie downer. Let your boy toy tell me what it is he wants to," Klaus said as his blue-gray eyes lit up with mischief.

His eyes roamed over her face and she could feel her cheeks begin to heat up, which was completely stupid because she didn't like him. She didn't even find him attractive. Caroline Forbes thought that Klaus Mikaelson was the scum of the earth and he was a worthless piece of shit, but for some reason, he still got to her.

"Don't talk to her like that, you worthless son of a bitch," Stefan growled as his hands clenched into fists.

"Stef…" The blonde whispered as she tugged on the cardigan that he wore.

"I'm in control, Care. Don't worry," Stefan reassured her and kept his eyes on the Brit that was currently giving him trouble.

"Are you in control though?" Klaus questioned as he put his arm around the brunette with the pouty lips.

Caroline felt her hands clench into fists and she didn't know why she was acting in such a way. It wasn't like she liked him… He was a bad person who only cared about himself and climbed to the top by cheating. The blonde could never have any type of feelings for someone of that sort.

"Klaus-" Caroline began but was interrupted by him.

"Say my name like that again, love," he said as his voice became seductively low.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his attempt to have her flirt with him and she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. If anything she was stubborn and there was no way he would get his way.

"Grow the fuck up, asshole," she spat as her bright blue eyes narrowed.

"Feisty now, are we?" He questioned.

"Go to hell," she growled as she looked away from him and focused her attention on the performance. She needed a distraction.

"I will as soon as you give into your darkest desires."

Caroline wasn't sure if she heard him correctly, but shrugged it off.

* * *

After the opening ceremony ended, the athletes were allowed to retire to their respective hotels.

The American athletes walked out of the stadium together even though there were over two hundred of them.

It was rather cold in Sochi because Russia always had harsh winters and the blonde shivered under her cardigan. It only provided a thin barrier for her skin. They all left their coats in their hotel rooms because the stadium was just a short distance away.

"Be a gentleman and give your girl your cardigan, Salvatore," Klaus chuckled as he caught up to them.

"Are you going to be following us from now on?" Stefan said, raising his eyebrows questionably.

"No, actually," he answered. "I happen to be staying at the same hotel that you bloody Americans will be in."

"Can this day get any worse?" Caroline wondered as she face-palmed herself and watched Klaus with irritation and anger in her eyes.

"It can if Salvatore doesn't give you his cardigan." He replied.

"Why are you here again?" Stefan questioned as he stared the Brit down.

Caroline sighed, this was going nowhere.

"I'm just trying to be of help. Your girl needs some more layers on her before she suffers from hypothermia."

"Oh, please," Caroline hissed. "The hotel is ten minutes away," she added as she stopped Stefan from unbuttoning his cardigan.

"Perhaps, but your lips are turning blue as we speak."

"Listen, you annoying piece of shit, I don't need nor do I want you here right now, so why don't you go on back to your girlfriend?" The blonde questioned as she looked for the pouty brunette. Once her eyes landed on her, she scoffed and diverted her eyes elsewhere.

"Sweetheart, come on! You're a lady! Start speaking like one!" He said, feigning disgust.

"You're like this annoying tick that won't go away and I'm getting real sick of your shit, so before I do something that I am going to regret, I recommend you run along."

"Are you threatening me?" The Brit questioned, amused.

"Fuck off."

"Well, if you're not sure how to be polite, I guess that I can teach you. 'Fuck off' is such an ugly word... Piss off on the other hand..."

"Klaus, I'm serious. Leave us alone," Caroline whispered as her voice took on a desperate tone.

"Fine," he replied before he turned away from them.

When they finally got to the hotel, Caroline let the heat encompass her body and she smiled in relief.

"Finally," she sighed as a smile crept onto her lips and she rubbed her arms.

"Care, don't let him get to you," Stefan told her as he subtly motioned towards the Brit that had his back turned away from them.

"He isn't getting to me. He can go screw himself for all I care," the blonde told him as she looked at the map of the hotel.

"Are you sure about that?" He wondered, genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I'm positive. Why are you so worried anyway?" The blonde wondered as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Because I know that two years ago you had a huge thing for him and when you approached him, he turned away."

"Stef, seriously… Why are you even reminding me? That was two years ago and I was young and stupid… I didn't have a crush on him… I just thought that he was handsome and so I thought why the hell not make a move?"

"Caroline… I want the truth. You haven't been in any serious relationships since Tyler."

"Listen, Stefan… If you're really my best friend you would drop this idiotic subject. I don't want to talk about it and I hope that you get that," she told him as she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry… You know why I'm like this." he said.

"I do," she empathized, understanding why her best friend was so overprotective over her.

"You're basically my sister and I don't want to see you getting hurt or being bothered."

"Thanks, Stefan. I'm serious… I really appreciate how worried you are about me, but I'm good and I really just want to focus on the task that is currently at hand which is the olympics,"the blonde emitted as she ran her fingers through her blonde curls.

"Okay," he consoled before he put his arm around her.

The two best friends joined their fellow athletes and engaged in conversation with the people that they didn't really know that well.

* * *

Klaus heard his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and he excused himself before he walked into the lobby and sat down on one of the couches.

His younger sister was calling him and he smiled before he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Bekah, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus sang out as his eyes traveled around the hotel lobby.

He spotted the blonde and his opponent and a small smirk crept onto his lips, but he quickly shook his head as he waited for his younger sister to reply.

"I saw you on the television," she told him as she flipped her straight blonde hair to the other side.

Rebekah had straight blonde hair and she had big blue eyes that matched her older brother's. She was of average height and she was what was known as a diva.

"Okay, cool," he said as he called over one of the hotel employees.

He wanted some bourbon even though alcoholic beverages weren't allowed while the olympics were going on.

"Nik, did you see her?" Rebekah wondered, her curiosity piqued.

The hotel employee finally made his way over and Klaus told his sister to wait a minute.

"What can I get you?" The employee questioned with a thick Russian accent.

"Some bourbon," Klaus responded.

"Yes, sir," the employee nodded before he excused himself.

Klaus went back to his conversation with his sister and he shook his head in confusion.

"What did you ask me?" He wondered as he tried to remember.

"Did you see her?" His sister repeated as she tapped her manicured fingernails on the desk.

"Um… Who am I supposed to see?" Klaus wearied as his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"You know who I am talking about, so stop acting like an imbecile," his sister dictated as she huffed in annoyance.

"I truly do not know who it is you are talking about, sister…" Klaus told her.

"Bloody hell!" She cried out as she shook her head in annoyance. "Blonde. Blue eyes. Rhythmic Gymnast- I think you know who I'm talking about."

"Sister, I don't know why you want to know if she is here. It's not like you actually know her or something," the Brit retorted.

"I want to know if she is there because I know what you did two year ago and I know that you regretted it immediately after."

"That was two years ago. I don't particularly care about Miss. Forbes or what she thinks of me."

"Ah, it looks like you finally know who the bloody hell I am talking about," she responded as a smirk played on her glossy lips. "And don't act like you don't care about her anymore."

"But- I don't…" He stammered as he tried to make her believe him. He couldn't remember when he had struggled with words before.

"Tell yourself whatever it is that makes you feel better," she paused. "I know how you feel about her and if I were you, I would act upon it."

"Bekah, I am going to be performing at the Olympics… I have no time to think about some American girl that hates me with every fiber of her being."

"She only hates you because you were the biggest jerk to her," his sister sassed.

"How would you know that anyway? Do you have like a spy or something? Or maybe a hidden camera?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at how stupid her brother was being and she shook her head.

"Do what you got to do," she ordered before the line went dead.

Klaus stood up from the couch and the hotel employee finally handed him the glass of bourbon. He thanked him with a tip and threw his head back before he let the scorching liquor travel down his throat.

He could feel the eyes of both the British and the Americans, but he didn't care. He wasn't about to go into this whole thing sober.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline went their separate ways when they got their room numbers. The men and the women were staying in the same wing, but the rooms weren't co-ed for obvious reasons.

The only downside of the whole living arrangement was that the Americans and the English were sharing.

As the blonde entered the suite that she would be staying in, her eyes quickly darted around the room. She spotted Katherine Pierce. Katherine Pierce was a figure skater and she was the same age as Caroline was, but the two never really interacted because they felt as if they had nothing in common. She had long curly brown hair and light brown eyes.

Caroline then spotted the two other girls. She recognized the pouty lipped girl from the opening ceremony and she internally face-palmed herself for having to share a room with her. The other girl wasn't one that she knew or recognized.

The suite was somewhat big and there was one king-sized bed, one twin-sized bed, and a couch. There was a balcony in the suite and from what the blonde could tell, it overlooked the river. The walls were beige colored and there were red drapes hanging from the door of the balcony.

Katherine stood up and she walked over to the blonde.

"You're American, right?" The curly haired brunette questioned.

"I am," she replied.

"Good," Katherine sighed as she exhaled a deep breath and smiled at her.

"So, do you know the two of them?" Caroline questioned as she made sure to keep her voice low.

"No, but the ginger seems to be nice, while the one with the pouty lips seems to be a bitch." Katherine shrugged.

"Oh, the brunette sure is a bitch," the blonde reassured her and the two burst out laughing.

"I take it the two of you are talking about the two of us," Hayley chimed in.

"Yeah, we are," Katherine lilted as she faced the brunette that stood opposite her.

"Good for you," she retorted before she turned to the red head.

Katherine and Caroline shared a look and they both crossed their arms over their chests.

"I have a date with Nik, so cover for me, alright?"

"Nik?" Katherine mouthed in Caroline's direction as her eye brow furrowed.

"Don't ask," the blonde mouthed back as she shook her head in disgust.

"Alright, I'll cover for you." Sage reassured her as she smiled at the brunette.

"Thanks," Hayley said before she quickly went into the bathroom and changed into something else.

Once the pouty lipped brunette was gone, Caroline and Katherine sat down on one of the bed's and began to talk to one another.

Sage sat in the corner and she watched the two Americans with curiosity in her green eyes.

"You can come over here and join the conversation, you know." Katherine said as her eyes landed on the red-haired girl.

Sage nodded before she walked over to them and sat down.

"What do you know about our other roommate?" The brunette questioned as she waited for a reply.

"All I know is that her name is Hayley Marshall and she is a rhythmic gymnast," she told her.

"Ah, well it looks like you don't have much competition," Katherine told the blonde that sat beside her.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "What do you know about Nik?" Caroline asked even though she didn't want to.

"His full name is Niklaus Mikaelson and he is a heavy-weight wrestler even though he doesn't look like it. He's also a player and Hayley is currently his go-to girl when he needs somebody to warm his bed."

"Player," Caroline said as she shook her head in disgust. "I knew it…"

"Hold on… Caroline, do you know this Niklaus person?" Katherine questioned as her brown eyes lit up with curiosity and a smirk formed on her glossy lips.

"I might," she nodded.

"Tell us more!" The brunette urged her as she clapped her hands together and watched the blonde intently.

"It really isn't that interesting…" Caroline shrugged as she tried to change the subject.

"Come on, Caroline! Give us something to work with!" She whined.

"Fine…" She gave up.

Katherine smiled widely and she waited for the blonde gymnast to continue.

"Two years ago, I met Klaus in the Summer Olympics. I was obviously instantly drawn to him because of how attractive he was and so I decided to go on the wild side. I walked right over to him and told him what I wanted, and then he rejected me…"

Two years ago: Summer Olympics:

_Caroline's bright blue eyes were trained on the Brit that was currently standing outside with his arms crossed over his chest._

_Her best friend was talking to a young woman and the blonde sighed because she was so bored._

_Her eyes slowly traveled to the man that was outside, and she decided to walk right over to him even though she knew that this was probably a horrible idea._

_She fixed her strapless red dress and bounced her curls before she raised her head and made her way outside._

_Once she was outside, she wanted to turn back, but decided against it because she was never one to take risks._

_Her black stilettos clanked on the asphalt and she inhaled a deep breath._

_Once she was behind him, she tapped him on the shoulder lightly._

_He turned around and his eyes roamed over the blonde that was currently smiling at him. She was beautiful and he couldn't exactly deny that._

_Klaus looked down at her questioningly and he waited for her to speak up._

_"You're Niklaus Mikaelson, right?" She wondered as she felt her heart rate speed up._

_"Yes, I am," he paused and nodded. "Who might you be?"_

_"Caroline Forbes… I'm with the U.S. team."_

_"Ah, you're an American…" He sighed heavily._

_"Yes, I am… I would think that my accent would give that away," she rejoiced nervously, immediately regretting her choice to approach him._

_"Perhaps," he shrugged. "Did you want to ask me something, or…?"_

_"I was actually hoping that you would join me for a drink," the blonde quickly said as she shifted from one foot to the other._

_"Ah… As interesting at that sounds, I am going to have to kindy say no," he sighed as he turned away from her._

_His thoughts drifted to his long time girlfriend, Tatia Petrova. The two of them were together for over two years and he broke it off a short couple of months ago when he found out that she was sleeping with all of the men in his family, his father included._

_A shiver ran down his spine at the memory of him walking in on his father and the brunette and he scrunched up his nose in disgust._

_"Oh, okay… I just thought-" she began, but he interrupted her._

_"Sorry, love. You just aren't my type, so I recommend you go on and run back inside before I say something that will hurt your feelings."_

_Caroline nodded and she internally cursed herself for actually approaching the Brit. He was obviously a conceited fuck that had a humongous ego and she couldn't believe at how stupid she was._

_The blonde turned away from him and Klaus watched her go with longing in his eyes._

_He wasn't about to let another woman that was most likely going to betray him into his life and he had a gold medal to think about._

"What an asshole!" Katherine cried out and Sage nodded as she looked at the blonde apologetically.

"That is definitely what he is…" She agreed with the two before she stood up and turned away from them.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sage questioned.

"Uh… Yeah, I think I am going to go and get some fresh air. Maybe I'll find someone to keep me company," she blonde told them before she walked over to her duffel bag and took out some undergarments and clothing.

"I like you," Katherine said as a smirk crept onto her lips. "I thought you were some goody good, but I guess I was wrong. Let us join you."

"Sure, I can use a girl's night out." She shrugged.

"Wonderful! I'll be read in a bit!" Katherine told her before she stood up and grabbed her duffel bag.

"Sage, are you going to come with?" Caroline questioned as she looked over at the green-eyed woman.

"No, I think I am going to just stay in. I am going to be performing tomorrow and so I need to have as much rest as possible."

"Oh, alright. You'll probably be sleeping by the time we get back, so have a good night and kick some ass tomorrow."

"Will do," Sage smiled as she nodded.

The blonde nodded back and then walked into the second bathroom that was in their suite. The walls were aqua colored and there was a jacuzzi. The floors were tiled and there was a sink made out of glass. There was also a toilette and a couple of bath robes and bath towels.

The blonde quickly removed her cardigan and took out her lacy undergarments. She put her undergarments on and then reached for the dark strapless blue dress that she took with her. As she put it on, she smiled at herself in the mirror. She wasn't going to let the Brit get in her way of thinking straight. There was no point in wondering why it is he denied her company two years ago. She shook her head and zipped the dress before she took out her curling iron.

Once the blonde was ready, she came out of the bathroom. Katherine was already ready and the two smiled at one another before they put on their heels and walked over to the door.

The brunette wore a tight black leather dress that showed her curves. Her brown curls cascaded down her back and she wore black eyeliner and mascara. She wore red lipstick and some blush

They said goodbye to Sage and then they were gone.

* * *

They soon arrived at the bar and they made sure to sneak past the coaches that were currently there. They were supposed to be resting up and alcoholic beverages were forbidden, but they couldn't bring themselves to care enough about the idiotic rules.

The duo walked over to the bar and ordered themselves something to drink.

Once they had their drinks in hand, they seemed to loosen up a bit.

"Do you see anybody attractive?" Caroline questioned as her eyes traveled around the room.

"I do, actually," she grinned. "He's looking over here now."

"Are you going to go to him and introduce yourself?" The blonde wondered as a smile played on her lips.

She nodded. "I think I am. Please do excuse me." The brunette grinned from ear to ear.

Caroline nudged her in the direction of the guy that she found attractive and then she turned back to the bartender.

She ordered herself another drink and subtly watched Katherine walk over to brown haired gentleman who wore a suit. He had chocolate brown eyes and spiky hair.

The blonde was smiling to herself as she threw her head back and let the vodka travel down her throat.

She didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps and so she ordered herself another drink.

"Should you be getting drunk now, love?"

Caroline stopped her movements and her breath hitched in her throat as she slowly swiveled around in her chair.

She came face to face with the Brit that has been invading her every thought ever since the opening ceremony. He was smiling and his dimples looked adorable. Stubble peppered his jaw and he wore a black button down shirt and black dress pants.

"Why are you here?" Caroline sighed as she reached for the shot.

"Well, I was originally here to have a chat with my older brother, but it looks like he is currently busy with that curly haired brunette," he told her as he gestured towards Elijah and Katherine.

"Ugh!" She cried out in irritation.

"Are you not happy to see me?" Klaus questioned as he put his hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"No, I'm not happy to see you," she blonde admitted as she rolled her eyes in his direction and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I would think that you would be, considering that you approached me two years ago," He teased.

"Two years ago being the key words," Caroline reasoned and hoped that he would leave her to her own devices.

"Come on now, sweetheart… You aren't already over me, are you?" Klaus taunted her with his everlasting smirk and confident composure.

"I really would hate to burst your bubble, but I never really fell for you. Sure, I thought you were pretty to look at, but other than that I felt nothing," Caroline told him as she shrugged.

A smirk played on Klaus' lips as he listened to the American girl.

"If I didn't know that you told the truth and nothing but the truth, I would assume that you're a bitter rag," he confessed.

"How charming," Caroline sarcastically said as she watched him with an unamused look in her bright blue eyes.

"So, tell me, Caroline…" He started and Caroline could feel her toes curl as he said her name in his sexy accent. "What do you think of me?"

"I'm going to need some more to drink for this," she crooned as she ordered the whole bottle of vodka.

"But why? Let us have a conversation while we are both sober."

"I'd rather not," she mumbled as she poured herself another shot.

Klaus reached for the shot before she could grab it and he threw back his head. He slapped his lips together once he was done and inhaled a breath before he faced her. He had a smile on his face.

Surprise, surprise, Caroline thought.

"That was mine," Caroline blurted as her hands clenched into fists.

He ignored her and looked right into her bright blue eyes. She had beautiful eyes.

"Tell me- what do you think about me?"

"Well, you're obviously not going to drop this subject and since you have officially cut me off from enjoying the vodka, I guess I am just going to have to say it because the sooner I do, the sooner you'll leave me the hell alone."

"This is true," he shrugged. "By all means, do tell me."

"I think that you're a pain in the ass."

"Interesting… Do you mind if I tell you what it is I honestly think about you?"

"If I say no, is that going to stop you?" She beseeched.

"Probably not," he responded, his smirk never wavering.

"Then, do tell me what it is you think of me."

"I think that you're not a friendly person."

The blonde knit her eyebrows together and she smirked.

"I think that you're a selfish son of a bitch."

"Oh, burn!" He flirted, the amusement evident in his voice. "I think you like to keep to yourself."

"I think that you're a player who probably has a number of STD's by now."

He smirked in her direction and he reached for the bottle.

"I think that you're a neurotic control freak."

"I think that you're some self-entitled heir that doesn't take no for an answer."

"I think you have beautiful eyes."

"I think that your dimples are adorable."

"I think you have a smile that other women would kill for."

"I think that you're handsome."

"I think that you're beautiful."

"I think that you're charming."

"I think that we should get the hell out of here."

"I think that I actually agree with you on something."

"Well then, let's go," he smirked as he reached for her hand.

The two quickly stood up, and they didn't even bother to look over to Katherine and Elijah. They hurriedly made their way out of the bar and walked towards the receptionist.

"We need a room," Klaus said as he wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and brought her to himself.

"Now," Caroline agreed, breathlessly.

The woman in the front nodded and she asked for a credit card and Klaus handed it to her without much thought.

Once that was all out of the way, they practically skipped towards the elevator.

Once the two were in the elevator, their lips collided and they didn't dare to separate. When they got to the floor, they pulled away for a short time because they had to find the room number.

Caroline located the room first and the two jogged over to the door before Klaus slid the key card into the door.

Once they were inside, their lips collided and Klaus immediately unzipped the blonde's dress. Her dress pooled around her feet and his eyes widened as he took the sight of her exquisite body in. She was absolutely magnificent and he already felt the hardening of his manhood.

Klaus was brought out of his reverie when he felt her fingers on the exposed part of his chest, and he picked her up before he walked towards the bed.

He plopped Caroline down on the bed, and climbed atop her.

Caroline pressed her heels into his back, and he groaned as he felt the tightening in his jeans.

The blonde found the buttons of his black dress shirt, and she began to unbutton them quickly. Once all of the buttons were unbuttoned, he quickly removed it.

His dress shirt met her dress, and the two smiled at one another before Klaus pressed his lips to her lips.

He grabbed her breasts through her lacy black bra, and she moaned as he squeezed them. Caroline was coming undone beneath him, and he wasn't even inside of her yet.

Once Klaus was finished with squeezing her breasts, he unclasped her bra, and threw it across the suite.

His fingers immediately went around her nipples, and he tweaked them. Caroline whimpered as his rough and skilled fingers played with her nipples and she could feel the warm wetness forming in her lower region. She needed this.

"You like that, love?" He whispered into her ear seductively as the blonde bucked her hips against his black dress pants.

Klaus felt his manhood getting even harder, and he couldn't believe it. He wasn't one that showed arousal often, but with Caroline it was different. He actually wanted to please her before she pleased him.

As the Brit was tweaking her erect nipples, he was peppering kisses down the valley of her breasts, and she was coming undone beneath him.

As his lips traveled down the valley of her breasts and torso, he felt her hand on his chest.

Klaus immediately pulled away, and he looked into her eyes with confusion.

Was she already regretting it? Was she going to call him out on offering that the two get out of the bar?

"My turn," she simply said as she switched their positions.

Caroline wasn't one that enjoyed being on the bottom, and she was most definitely one to dominate in the bedroom. She was sure that all her past lovers knew that as well as she did.

Klaus sighed in relief as he felt his head land on the pillow. He stared up at her, and Caroline smirked before she ran her warm hands down his torso.

She flipped her hair to one side, and she pressed her lips to his neck. She sucked on his neck, and Klaus could feel the ticklish sensation on his collarbone because of her soft blonde curls.

Caroline continued to suck on his neck, and Klaus held onto her waist as she grinded against his manhood through his dress pants.

Once Caroline was content, she looked at his face and a smirk played on her lips.

"Pants off now," the blonde dictated.

Klaus happily obliged as he unbuttoned the dress pants. He removed them with one swift motion and his boxer briefs followed shortly after.

Once he was completely naked, he waited for Caroline to remove her black lace thong.

Caroline's eyes wandered to his length and her breath hitched in her throat when she noticed the size of him. It made sense to her now because she assumed that the Brit had an ego that was the size of the state of Texas because he was larger than most other men.

She quickly looked at his face and she noticed the smirk that was on his full lips. He was smirking because he knew exactly what Caroline was thinking.

The blonde smirked back before she removed her thong and threw it across the room.

Klaus thought that Caroline looked like a lioness with her unruly blonde curls all over the place. Her makeup was smoky and she had the sexiest smile on her red lips.

"You are extravagant," he complimented.

Caroline smiled sexily and her hand wrapped around his length. She pumped him swiftly and with ease and Klaus groaned as he felt the softness of her hands against him.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he switched their positions and reached for a condom that was in his wallet.

"Classy," he heard her sarcastically say.

He smirked as he ripped the package open, but before he could put it on, the blonde stopped him.

"Let me," she demanded.

"By all means," he responded as he handed her the condom.

The blonde smiled innocently as she slid it around his length and Klaus smiled back at her.

"Now, I want you inside of me," the blonde professed as she bucked her hips to meet his length.

"Not so fast, sweet Caroline," he replied as he stopped her from bucking her hips.

Caroline began to moan, but immediately stopped when she felt his two fingers glide into her. He curled the two fingers and the blonde yelped as she felt her walls begin to tighten around his fingers.

He felt her insides spasm and he hit another spot.

The gymnast cried out as she bucked her hips once more. He hit her most sensitive spot and she couldn't help but moan.

"I- want you inside of me," she entreated.

"I am inside of you, sweetheart."

"You know what I mean," Caroline retorted as she eyed him with her eyebrows furrowed.

Klaus chuckled, but he didn't pull his fingers out of her just yet. He continued to curl his fingers inside of her and he continued to hit her most sensitive areas.

Caroline could feel herself coming for him and even though she tried to stop herself, she simply couldnt. Her fingers gripped tightly onto the bed sheet.

She came and his fingers became slick.

Klaus smirked as he pulled his fingers out of her and Caroline whimpered at the loss of his curling fingers inside of her.

Caroline watched what he was doing and her jaw dropped slightly when he sucked on his fingers and tasted her.

"Oh my god," she blurted out before she put her hand on her lips.

"Tasty," he confessed before he thrust into her.

Caroline didn't have much time to come down from her latest orgasm and she cried out as she felt his length thrust into her. The feeling was euphoric.

Klaus quickly found a rhythm and Caroline followed it once she was able to. He continued to thrust in and out of her and he could feel his length begin to pulsate and he knew that he was close to reaching his climax.

He tried to elongate the experience for as long as he could, but he eventually had to relieve himself. This was going to be a long night; one that he would enjoy to the fullest.

After Klaus came, Caroline came once more and then she switched their positions.

The blonde gymnast began to ride him and Klaus groaned as he grabbed onto her hips and helped her.

She rolled her hips and he felt her every movement just like she felt his every movement.

Once the two came a couple of more times, Klaus slid out of her and Caroline whimpered at the loss of contact.

The two were exhausted, but they knew that it was worth it.

Caroline turned away from him and Klaus pressed his front to her backside.

He was still hard, she realized. She stopped herself from laughing lightly.

"I still think that you're a pain in the ass," she quickly told him.

"Likewise," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sleep eventually claimed the two and they fell asleep naked. Their limbs were entangled and they felt at ease.

* * *

There you have it! First off, props to those of you who made it to the bottom! This was my longest chapter ever!

Now, this is a one-shot, but if you guys want a second part and/or epilogue let me know and I'll see what I can do :D

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Note

Hey guys! So, apparently gymnastics and wrestling isn't in the Winter Olympics? I read it on some website that it was before I wrote this and now I feel really stupid...

Uh... I'll do some more research and fix those mistakes up, so I thank Grace5231973 and a Guest...

Again, I only watch the Olympics... I am not really knowledgable when it comes to like the sports and the rules and shit...

Yikes, what a mess!

Anyway, I am really glad that some of you are liking this one shot thus far :D

~Hana :p


End file.
